Ding Hao
Ding Hao is the Protagonist of this novel Blade and Sword God Sovereign. Plot: Before going to college, an ordinary high school student went to celebrate and got drunk. When he woke up, he found himself in a completely different world. There was a big sect, the approaching sect entrance examination, a slum where his body’s previous owner lived, and a shared memory about a missing young girl. When he got tangled in a fight with a few punks in this different world, he fell off a cliff and miraculously found himself still alive, with two more voices ringing inside his head. They were Sword Master and Saber Master. In the company of them, he continued to find out more about this whole new world. He took the sect entrance examination, entered the sect, met a strange man in black, and even participated in a major competition of the sect to have a chance to win over his peers! In this whole new world, he was born again and got to explore the fantastic martial world! History: Appearance: Cultivation Progress: Cultivation Techniques & Skills: Self - Defense Swordsmanship (Ch 1) - The basic set of Self - Defense swordsmanship had 16 styles; any kid in Swordsmanship - Seeking Sect could perform them. While the former 12 styles were ordinary, the latter four ones were ingenious, which were Light-splitting, Ice-cutting, Cloud-stirring, and Wind-chasing. If one performed them in a row, he would release uninterrupted bright sword light that could block more than 10 bulky guys. Eighth Setting-up Exercises (Ch 7) Cross Fast Sword (Ch 9 -10) - It is a Lower Human Level Swordsmanship Skill. The highest stage of this technique is slashing a leaf into 10 parts, without allowing a drop of water to land on it. Qi Manipulating Skill (Ch 11) Graceful Step (Ch 12) - This technique barely fell within the lower limits of those that could be classified as Human Level. Stunning Steps (Ch 14) - The footwork secret manual is a low-level of the human rank. The “Stunning Steps” were named so after the quick movements of swan geese. According to the manual, when one practiced the footwork well, they would be able to move as quickly as swan geese. When used with sword plays, power would be multiplied. When one mastered the skill, they would be able to move 10 times in one second. It was considered one of the best auxiliary skills in the lower levels of the human rank. Mantra for Kickstarting Your Journey with One Saber - Mantra for Kickstarting Your Journey with One Saber is truly a secret offensive saber technique manual at Lower Human Level. It's immensely powerful, and once completely mastered, any opponent will be sent to heaven with just a flash of the saber. Tai Xuan Sword-Seeking Scripture (Ch 34) - Taixuan Sword-seeking Scripture might be a top-level magic skill in the human realm, but it is the first level cultivation skill in Snow Province. It is the basis of the Swordsmanship - Seeking Sect when it was built on the land of the Snow Province. It can definitely help to build the firmest foundation in magic skills. According to the half-baked "Swordsmanship - Seeking Sect Chronicles", "Taixuan Sword-seeking Scripture" was indeed the sturdiest foundational cultivation skill. To the many youths who have just started learning Martial Arts, such cultivation skills were more suitable than the advanced magic skills on the Qi ranking. The Lightning-Chasing Central Swordsmanship (Ch 49) Yan Tao Mi Li Technique (Ch 88) - Auxiliary Body Method Skill. Lower Grade of Human Rank Highest Grade. It contains four techniques respectively named "Yan (Smoke)", "Tao (Wave)", "Mi (Unpredictable)", and "Li (Blurry)". It is suitable for all proper Qi cultivation. In the extreme stage, one could act blurry and unpredictable like smoke waves. He would be unreachable like ghosts. It helped improve the reaction speed of the practitioner. It worked best with sword technique. The disadvantage was that the practitioner needed to have extremely great comprehension and talent. Ice and Fire Nine Turns Golden Body (Ch 88) - Auxiliary Body Tempering Skill. Lower Grade of Human Rank Highest Grade. Suitable for Water and Fire Qi cultivation. It was divided into nine layers. Each layer was a turn. After cultivating nine turns, one could resist fire and water, be invulnerable to bullets and guns, and owned an enhanced recovery ability. The disadvantage is that the cultivation process is painful and slow, and a specific cultivation environment is required. Dragon King's Water-Splitting Style (Ch 88) - Swordsmanship with super attack power. Medium Grade of Human Rank Highest Grade. Suitable for Water Qi cultivation. It contained nine strokes, which were divided into thirty-six styles. Its attack power was far stronger than the sword technique of the same grade. Its effect could be superimposed and could also conjure up a dragon aura. The disadvantage is that it required extremely strong fencing talent and comprehension, and requires a body above the first grade. Only in this way could one fully cultivate the technique. Relationships: Family - Younger sister Ding Ke'er Spouses - Xie Jieyu Sworn Brothers/Sisters - Zhang Fan Wang Xiaoqi Master's - Sword Master Saber Master / Fairy Friends - Zhang Fan ch 26 Fang Tianyi ch 33 Dong Yi ch 51 Wang Xiaoqi ch 20-50 Yi Ruo ch 14 Li Canyang, ch 15 Xiao Chengxuan ch 15 Enemies - Zhao Xing Cheng Ch 4 - Spared Song Jiannan Ch 8 spared Cao Yu Ch 24 - spared Zhuo Yifeng Ch 30 - spared